The Black Rose
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: A new meister has joined the DWMA and she happens to wield two weapons, who happen to be twins? But what does this beautiful beauty have to hide under that sweet face that is covered with red roses?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey one and all~ Sorry for not doing any stories... But now that I graduated, I'll be updating some new stories and some chapters. So here we go~! Enjoy this new story!**

* * *

_**The Black Rose**_

**_Chapter 1: The Rose and The Two Weapons - - The Queen's Rose and the Twin Butlers?_**

_At the DWMA, Lord Death received a message from Justin Law about the coming of a new student coming to Death City._

"The Queen's Rose...?"

"I had a file report search and so far, all records and files of this girl and her weapons is all gone."

"Gone?" Lord Death repeated, tilted his head to the side.

"Yes. We looked and found nothing. Just her name, her weapons, and the fact that she worked for the Queen."

"Very well, I shall decide what to do with the girl and her weapons." Lord Death said then Justin bowed and the image of the Death Scythe vanished from the mirror.

"Now for the girl." Lord Death said to himself as he turned to face a girl and two boys. The girl had long golden blond hair, amethyst eyes, her taste in clothes seemed flower-like, and she wore a red rose on the top of her right side of her head. The two boys had long light blue hair, emerald green eyes, a beauty mark on their right chin, one boy was taller, and the other boy was shorter, and they both wore butler outfits.

"Hi, hi, hi! You must be the Queen's Rose; Roselia Lucia, correct?"

"That's right." The girl answered then she turned to face the Shinigami.  
"But I don't go by my real name... My code name is Rose Armera." Roselia said, as she and her twin weapons bowed.

"Oh? A code name? Was that name given to you by the Queen?"

"...No." Roselia answered then Lord Death tilted his head.  
"Oh?" He said then Roselia stared at the Shinigami.  
"Well, Roselia. You have no reason to use your code name. You're no longer working for the Queen. Starting today, you are now a student here at the DWMA, okay Roselia?" Lord Death said then Roselia looked down and then nodded.

"Very good. You are dismissed."

When Roselia and her weapons started walking, the shorter butler put his hands on the girl's shoulders.  
"You okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm not use to trusting people so easily... Not since we left Europe..."

"I know it's hard at first, mistress, but soon you will learn to slowly start to trust others." The older butler said then the younger butler nodded and looked at Roselia. The blond hair girl looked up and took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"Edwin, Elliot, let's go. Today's the first day for the Queen's Rose and her twin weapons."

"Right." The twins said as they both followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The New Student - - A Pretty and Handsome Face?_**

_In the classroom, Dr. Stein stood beside the new students. Roselia and the twin weapons stood in front of the class._

"Everyone, this is Roselia Lucia and her twin weapons, Edwin and Elliot Lucardio."

The two butlers looked at the blond hair girl then they both gulped.  
_Oh snap... Roselia's not good with other people... Ever since she became the Queen's Rose... She would always glare at anyone who tries to get near her..._ The twins both thought then Roselia looked up and smiled sweetly.  
"Please to meet you all. My name is Roselia Lucia, I am the Queen's Rose."

_Dude... Who is this girl...? And what did she do with our mistress...?_ The twins thought as they gave their mistress a weird look.

"Hey, I've heard of the Queen's Rose..."

"They say that she killed all the criminals in order to bring peace to Europe, in other words, the Queen's garden..."

Students began to whisper then the twins looked at their mistress. Roselia looked at the students then whimpered.  
"H-how mean... You all go and whisper naught about me..." She said though tears then everyone gasped.

_Oh yeah... She's got them..._ Edwin and Elliot thought then they heard a bunch of girls whispering to one another.

"Ladies, ladies... There is no need to fight or be jealous of our mistress. Besides..." Edwin began,  
"Jealousy doesn't suit pretty young women such as yourselves." Elliot said then he winked at all the girls. Everyone squeeled and cheered then Dr. Stein cleared his throat.  
"All right you three, take a seat."

"Yes sir." Roselia, Edwin, and Elliot said then they both took a seat. As class started, and Dr. Stein was talking, he looked at Roselia and her weapons. Roselia was quietly taking down notes, along with Edwin, while Elliot was asleep.

_Roselia Lucia and the Lucardio twins... The Queen's seducers. This should be really fun. I'd like to sink my scalpel into that pretty pale skin of the Queen's Rose._ Stein thought with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Girl With the Two Weapons - - Roselia's Friendship Among Others?_**

_When class ended, Roselia, Edwin, and Elliot were walking down the hall way, when Roselia heard someone calling her name. Roselia turned her head and saw a girl. She had ash blond hair that is tied in pig tails, she was also wearing a schoolgirl outfit with a trench coat._

"Where are you three going...?" the girl asked then Roselia turned her body around to look at the girl.  
"And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm in your class. I sit in front of you."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Maka Albarn. You know me along with my weapons, Edwin and Elliot Lucardio."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you both. Um, so you're both twins...?"

"Yes. Except I had an early growth spurt..." Edwin said with an awkward laugh. Elliot scoffed then turned his head.

"Now now, Elliot. No need to blow a fuse. I think it's good that Edwin got the growth spurt, otherwise I'd be calling you both by the wrong names..."

"Has that happen before?"

"Oh you have no idea." Edwin and Elliot both said at the same time then Roselia pinched both the twins' cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you both over the sound of me stretching your faces!"

"Maka!" Someone called then the ash blond hair girl turned to see a group of kid coming towards them.

"Hey, Soul. What's up?"

"We got worried when you suddenly vanished." A boy with white hair and red eyes said then Roselia looked at him then at the group of other kids.

"Oh, Roselia. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my weapon, Soul."

"'Sup?" The white hair boy said.

"This is Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki."

"How are you doing?" a boy with bright blue spiky hair shouted, as if Roselia and the twins couldn't understand the language he was speaking in.

"How do you do?" A girl with long black hair said politely with a kind smile on her face.

"This is Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patti Thompson."

"Hi, nice to meet you." A girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you!" A girl with bright blond hair and light blue eyes said. Roselia and the twins bowed then Roselia looked at a boy, dressed in black, has black hair with three stripes on the left side of his hair, and has hazel eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"How can you be a meister with two weapons when they are not perfectly symmetrical? Just look at them! They may look like twins, but one is taller than the other!"

"I said I got an early growth spurt... It's not my fault that Mother Nature decided to make me tall..." Edwin whimpered then Elliot pat his back.  
"There there..."

"And you- -!" Kid pointed at Roselia.  
"I don't know how guys think you're pretty! The way you dress, your hair, and that flower on your hair! It's all unsymmetrical!"

When Kid said that word, Roselia snapped.  
"Excuse me! But the way _I_ dress _and_ have my hair the way it_ is_, is very comfortable with me, thank you very much! And why bag on_ me_ and _my weapons_ about symmetry when _you_ and_ your weapons_ ain't so perfect! Just look at you- -Three white stripes on the left; That don't look so perfect to the Queen's Rose." Roselia said then Kid gasped.  
"You right! I'm nothing but garbage! I don't deserve to live! I deserve to die!" Kid cried then Patti and Liz tried to comfort him.  
"I admire your guts to stick up for yourself but try not to pick on Kid too much. He gets like this all the time about asymmetry..."

"Sorry..." Roselia apologized then Maka grabbed her shoulders and turned her to a person. That person had a tall thin body and pink hair.

"And this, Roselia, is Crona."

"Is that person a boy or a girl...?" Roselia whispered to Maka then Maka shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not sure. But he's totally shy around girls. Just watch."

Maka pushed Roselia towards Crona then he whimpered and backed up against a wall.  
"I don't do so well with girls... I don't know how to handle it..."

"It's okay, Crona. Roselia's new here. Along with her twin weapons. They're not gonna hurt you." Maka said then Roselia slowly held her hand out. Crona looked at the blond hair girl's hand then Roselia smiled sweetly.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you... You can trust me... I'd really like to know you, Crona; All of you." Roselia said as she looked at everyone. Crona looked at Roselia hand then he slowly grabbed it and shook it.

"This is the second time a girl shook my hand..." He mumbled then Roselia tilted her head then smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Second Day- -Roselia and the Twins Go Mad?_**

_It was the second day at the DWMA for Roselia Lucia and the twin weapons, Edwin and Elliot Lucardio. And so far, they seem to managed to survive the teacher Dr. Stein._

_I don't like that guy he gives me the creeps..._ Roselia and her weapons thought together then the twins hugged their mistress and whimpered.

_Dude... You guys are the strongest weapons I got... Man up..._ Roselia thought then she looked at Dr. Stein.  
_  
_"Now everyone, listen up. Since Roselia and her twin weapons are new here to the academy, why don't we watch her and her weapons try to resonate their souls wavelengths as a team."

"What...?" Roselia said then Edwin started to examine Stein then he nodded.  
"I got it, mistress."

"Really? Cuz I don't." Elliot said then the older Lucardio started whispering in his little brother's ear.

"Oh crap... Are you serious...?"

"As serious as a heart attack..." Edwin said with a smile on his face. When Roselia and the Lucardio twins walked down, Dr. Stein began to screw his bolt until it clicked.  
"Now... Let's see what you got, Queen's Rose..." He said with a wicked grin then Roselia brought her feet into a position then Edwin and Elliot stood up straight and suddenly transformed into fans.

"Fans?" Maka asked as everyone looked at the Lucardio twins in their weapon form. Roselia closed her eyes and twirled her hands, making her fans looking like their were spinning around at quick lightning speed.

"They may look like fans, but they are the weapons that killed many Kishins." Roselia said then she threw one of her fans and it flew straight towards Stein but he didn't move. When the fan stabbed the wall, blood trailed down his neck.

"Don't tell me you're holding back just because I'm a girl...?" Roselia asked in a cocky tone then Stein wiped the blood off with his finger and licked it.  
"Please... I'm just getting started."

Roselia charged towards Stein but he spun in his wheel chair then she grabbed her other fan from the other side of the wall. She swung her arms around, creating a air wave of energy. Stein started dodging the attacks until Roselia held both fans up.

"Let's go Lucardio brothers!"

"_Right!_" The twins yelled then petals began to blow around Roselia as she spun around.

_Petals?_ Maka and Soul thought then Roselia began to move gracefully, like she was dancing.  
"Petal Shower!" Roselia yelled then the petals turned to a sharp and they rained down on Stein. As he was blocking the attack, Roselia charged and knocked Stein off his chair. When he was down, Roselia pointed the tip of her fan to his neck.

"How's that for team work...?" She asked then Stein chuckled. Roselia smirked then the twins transformed back and stretched.

"As always, excellent work coming from the Queen's Rose."

"I don't mean to brag, but what you were teaching was just level two." Roselia said then Edwin covered her mouth and laughed nervously.  
"Do forgive her Dr. Stein... She doesn't know what she's saying after using us. It's been so long since we were used so she might get a little mad if you know what I mean?" Edwin said then Stein smiled.  
"Of course... I can understand coming from the oldest Lucardio twin." Stein said then Edwin and Elliot took Roselia back to their seats.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Lucia Twins - - The Twin Blade Fans Story?_**

"So why did you call us in... Lord Death?" Edwin asked, as he and his younger brother were called in by Lord Death while Roselia had to attend to class.

"Now, I called you twins here because I wanted to ask about you meister, Roselia."

"I dunno if we should tell him, Ed..."

"Now, now little brother... Lord Death wants to know the truth about the story of our mistress. I'd be happy to tell you the story of our mistress' past. But once I tell you the story, you must never mention this to our mistress..."

"I understand." Lord Death said then Elliot made scoffing noises with his nose.

"It began when Roselia was young..."

* * *

_12 years ago... In a village in France, Roselia was walking when she passed by a group of women._

"Good morning..." Roselia said softly then the women smiled.

"Good morning, Roselia." They said then when Roselia walked past them, she heard them giggle.  
"It's such a shame... That her mother left the father and her daughter..."

"But didn't they have a son...?"

"Yeah, but no one knows what happen to him... Now Roselia lives with her father..."

"Yes... Her father that sees his own daughter as his wife..."

Roselia bit her lip and ran. On the top of a hill, the sun was setting, and Roselia was walking when she saw the entire village on fire.

"How...? Why did this happen...?"

She ran and when the fire died down and darkness covered the entire village, Roselia fell onto her knees and cried.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" She cried.

* * *

"Ah yes... the fire in France... No one knows how that started..."

"Yes... Then after that... Weeks later, Roselia was later found by the Queen. She then took her in and raised her like the other detectives... Then..."

* * *

_Roselia was in a carriage with a bunch of other children. She had her head down then she stared at the other children.  
_

"Oh... Is that her...?"

"Yeah... The Queen's Rose..."

"How did they manage to catch that child...?"

As the men were talking, the carriage took off into a manor up ahead. Roselia looked at the mansion then she smiled.  
_I'm in..._

* * *

"I see... A very high ranked mission given to her by the Queen."

"Yes..." Edwin answered then he looked at his younger brother, who was asleep behind the older twin.

"And then us... How she met us..."

"Oh...? You seem bothered with this story, Edwin. Is there something you are keeping from me?"

"N-no..." Edwin lied then he sighed.

* * *

_Roselia laid on a bed, she covered her nude body with a bed sheet. A man grabbed her blond hair and pulled her so that her face was now facing his._

"Those eyes you give to others... They make me sick!" The man said then he threw the 13 year old girl until she hit the back of her head against the wall.

"Kill her!" the man said then Roselia started running. When she ran, holding the sheet that wrapped around her body, men chased her and she started shooting. Suddenly a bullet shot her in the back and she fell and landed on a white rose bush.

* * *

"Dear me..." Lord Death said then Edwin nodded.  
"Yes... She nearly got into a close death... That was when we helped her..."

* * *

_In the mansion, Roselia held two blade fans. She threw one and it whirled around like a ninja star and sliced through many men. When she got into the room where the man that order his slaves to killed her, she grinned wickedly._

"I'm going to**_ kill_ **you..." Roselia said then she threw the blade fans.

* * *

"My my... I see your mistress has suffered such a tragic past..."

"Yes... From a seed being born from the soil... To a beautiful elegant flower." Edwin said then Elliot woke up and yawned.

"I see. And in result, you and your brother stood by Roselia's side for four years."

"That's right." Edwin said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yet... Are you Death Scythes?"

Elliot turned to look at the Shinigami then he stood up.  
"No. So far the two of us need a witch's soul." Elliot said then he started walking down.

"Ah... Elliot! Do excuse us, Lord Death." Edwin said then he bowed and followed his little brother.


End file.
